


Bring Me A Ring

by orphan_account



Series: Lights! Camera! Writing! [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), IU (Musician), NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, Matchmaking, Teen Romance, based off of fiddler on the roof, sicheng’s tzeitel doyoung’s hodel and jungwoo’s chava
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s 2019 yet the Qian-Lee family is a little behind the times. Qian Kun and Lee Jieun plan to hire a matchmaker to ensure a wealthy and happy future for their three oldest children. But the children seem to have a different idea on marriage.→→→→→→loosely based on “Fiddler on the Roof”





	1. I Wouldn’t Holler if He Were as Handsome as Anything!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for awhile and I’m a sucker for forbidden romance, so yeah!!

“Paint my nails, Sicheng” Jungwoo said, looking at his long nails he probably had to cut soon. Him and his two older brothers were in Sicheng's room, the attic. It was large, of course, and where the three spent most of their time together. Sicheng was on his bed reading, Doyoung sat in a bean bag chair and typed a late essay, while Jungwoo rummaged his makeup pouch where his nail polish was. 

Sicheng looks up from his book and gave him a questioning look “You know I kinda suck at it.” 

“Yeah but Jisoo’s busy with her own stuff and Doyoung-“ He looked at his older brother typing furiously on his computer, “Is busy as well.” 

The oldest rolled his eyes, “Fine.” He took the pale pink shade from Jungwoo, "Put a towel down on the bed and come here."

"Thanks." Jungwoo said, sitting on his bed. Sicheng grabbed his left hand and painted his pointer finger first. 

“Why do you want them painted? You always bite your nails in class.” 

Jungwoo blushed a little, “Cause, someone said-“ He paused, “Someone said I would look nice with painted nails.” 

Sicheng smiled, “Who is this someone?” 

“Is it Henry?” He shook his head, “Daniel?” He shook his head, “Wonho.” He shook his head again. 

The two stared at each other for a second before the lightbulb finally went off in Sicheng’s head. 

“Xuxi?” He asked and Jungwoo looked away. 

He shook his head, “You know mom and dad don’t want you to marry him.” 

“I’m sixteen!” Jungwoo exclaimed, “I only wanna date him.” 

“You know the rules,” Doyoung said, “Our parents actually believe in matchmaking and they don't like us having boyfriends.” 

Jungwoo sighed, “You can’t possibly be on their side, I know about what you had with little Taeyongie.” 

Doyoung threw a folder at Jungwoo as he screeched and tried to cover himself. Sicheng laughed at the two. 

“Don’t be so fucking loud!” Doyoung whisper yelled at the younger. 

“I’ll only shut up if you accept the fact that I can date secretly if you do.” The youngest whined.

Doyoung paused but nodded his head. “Fine,” 

The three sat in silence, Sicheng scolding Jungwoo for moving too much and having to restart painting. Doyoung finished his essay and closed his computer with a quick snap. 

“If you had to think of your perfect person, who would it be?” Jungwoo asked. 

Sicheng shrugged, “I don’t know. Someone interesting, smart-“

”Rich” Doyoung added, staring off to space. 

“Wow, I see you have priorities.” Jungwoo said.

”Okay shut up,” The middle child spat out, “It would be nice if he’s rich as well as kind and handsome and intelligent.” 

“Oh you want a man.” Sicheng said, not looking up from Jungwoo’s hands.

He scoffed, “Isn’t that obvious?”

Sicheng sighed, “But mom and dad have the final say if you get down to the truth.”

”I’m sure a forced hand is illegal. Our parents aren’t that cruel.” Jungwoo said, and Doyoung agreed. 

The oldest shook his head, “God you guys.” 

“Have a little faith in them," The youngest said. 

Sicheng hummed and went back to Jungwoo's nails. He had finished the first coat and was starting the second. The three all thought about Jungwoo's question for awhile, all of them listing off likable qualities and not realizing they were all doing it at the same time. 

Jungwoo imaged what he would look like. He would be taller than himself, have brown or black hair, and brown eyes. A fit body perhaps, but that didn't matter much. Large eyes and a good smile, while being cute and hot at the same time. And if he played basketball, Jungwoo would surely fall in love. 

Doyoung imagined what his perfect person would like. He would like fall over summer and apple cider over hot chocolate. He would prefer mornings instead of nights, and prefer biking over walking. Doyoung and him would like the city and the countryside equally, and think that older musicals were better. 

Sicheng didn't imagine anything, for he had already found his perfect one. It was his little secret, a secret he couldn't bring himself to tell for the past two years. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day when everything became clear and serene, under the bleachers of the soccer field.

"You're all thinking about your perfect one, aren't you?" Jungwoo asked, breaking the silence.

"Maybe" Both his older brothers said in sync, one lying and one telling the truth. 

Jungwoo sighed, "Oh I wanna marry someone." 

"No, you just want Xuxi" Doyoung said, not looking at the youngest. He threatened to throw a pillow, but Sicheng snapped at him to let his nails dry first. Instead, he rolled his eyes and told his older brother to fuck off.

"Do you really think you're gonna find a prince?" Doyoung said, "Like the matchmaker doesn't focus on stability over looks." 

"Doyoung, be nice." Sicheng snapped. He didn't want to deal with Doyoung making Jungwoo cry from being brutally honest as usual. 

"I'm being realistic." He looked at Sicheng with disappointment, "We're just a normal middle class family, and you know those matchmakers always look for the ugliest yet most stable match. Don't expect something so far off."

"Doyoung Qian-Lee!" Sicheng shouted, "Enough of you, you're being so negative!" 

"I'm being tru-"

"No you're not, you're being naive." He snapped, making Doyoung shut up. 

-

Jieun was rushing around the house, looking at the clock often and counting down how many minutes until the matchmaker came. She sighed, triple checking to make sure all the pillows were fluffed and the rug was truly clean. She headed towards the kitchen where Kun was cooking. She kissed him on the cheek and thanked him again for cooking. 

Mom, you were right about having a man that can cook and clean, Jieun thought in her head. 

"Today's the day," Kun said, cleaning up the last bits of garbage as the food got closer and closer to being ready. 

"I know, I know," Jieun said, taking a seat at the table and drinking the last bit of coffee she had in her mug. "Our boys really are growing up." 

Kun smiled, "I hope we'll get cute grandchildren, I really want grandchildren."

"I think all of them will be good, faithful, and honest husbands." Jieun said, "We just have to see who their matches are."

"Did you tell her what some of our own candidates are?" Kun asked, taking a seat next to his wife. 

She nodded, "Yes, but I also told her that we're still open to anything."

The doorbell rang and both adults stood up quickly, swiftly walking to the door to greet the matchmaker. The two parents tried to smile and look welcoming, but were extremely nervous opening the front door. 

"Hello, you must be the Qian-Lee's!"

Jieun and Kun stood in shock for a bit, for the matchmaker wasn't anything like what they imagine to be. For starters, it was a man, a small, young man, no older than 30 with many piercings and droopy eyes. His smile was wide and curved up like a cat's. His hair was a very dark brown shade, short and falling over his left eye slightly. He wore a simple button down with slacks and Jieun noticed he was wearing minimal, almost unnoticeable makeup. 

"And you must be the matchmaker Mr.-" Jieun said, pausing midway.

"Call me Ten." He said, "Don't bother with my name in the email, I rarely use it."

"Ten, it'll be." Kun said, "Would you like to come in?" He gestured for him to enter and Ten nodded, walking into their house. 

"I take it you two must have many children," Ten said, looking down at the many pairs of shoes by their entryway.

Jieun smiled, "Five. Two girls, and three boys."

"Ah yes, the three boys I'll be taking care of today." Ten said, clasping his hands. He noticed that the Qian-Lee's were still looking at him in a funny way and he smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, I'm probably not what you expected for your matchmaker."

Kun waved his hands, "Oh no! It's not that, it's just-" He paused, "I feel like I've seen you before."

"Me too," Jieun said looking at her husband.

Ten smiled, "I matched a Mary-Claire and Edward Abberstone, and I remember them talking fondly of Qian-Lee's. So you don't know me, but I've surely heard of you two."

Jieun was flattered by Ten's remark and guided him into the kitchen.

"So tell me," Kun said as the three sat down at the table, "Who should we chose for first?"

"Well," Ten said, putting a folder down on the table, "I think I should tell you about the offer I was given only this morning regarding your oldest, Sicheng."

The parents faces awoken in curiosity as their eldest's name was said. Sicheng was 18, the perfect age for courting and finding a match. Their son was handsome, and they didn't only say that because he was their son. Others often came up to Jieun and told her about what a handsome young man Sicheng was. Not to mention he was polite, kind, and more level-headed than the two other boys. If he had a fault, it was that he was stubborn at times and once he had an opinion, he would stick with it even if it kills him. 

"What's this offer?" Kun asked. Ten slide a photo of a young girl, maybe a couple years older than Sicheng with her parents. 

"This is Lisa Manoban." He said, "She's a Thai, like me, and she's currently a junior in college. I think you've heard of her."

Both parents eyes widened. The Manoban's were a very rich family, settled in oil trade. They lived outside of the city in a large mansion. Lisa was their oldest daughter and she was looking for a suitor. Her mother's side were the oil traders, and her father was a very accomplished chef. 

Ten looked at his client's widen eyes, "She's met Sicheng a couple times through a mutual friend and has shown great interest in him." 

"Wow," Jieun said, "I never would've thought a Manoban would want our son."

"We'll have the parents over by next week." Kun said, a little abruptly. 

Ten looked at him in confusion, "Don't you want to discuss this with Sicheng? I mean, it IS a little sudden."

Jieun drew in a breath, "I see both of your points, but I trust my husband on this one." She looked at Kun who was smiling widely. Ten looked at the two and nodded his head,

"I see. But you must remember-" He paused and put his elbows on the table, leaning in a little closer to the parents, "As much as I can do my job and chose perfect suitors for your children, what the heart desires the heart will get. So if that's the match we chose or-" Another pause, "Someone different." 

Kun narrowed his eyes, "But you're a matchmaker, you're suppose to guarantee a match for all our children to have stable and joyful lives."

Ten waved his hand, "I can assure you that is my intention. To find a suitor that will be liked by the parents and the child but sometimes the child wants something else."

Kun shook his head, "Yes but we're choosing for our child, no matter what he thinks."

"Kun!" Jieun said, drawing her hand away from his, "We agreed on this!" She looked a little annoyed, "We aren't gonna be the same way our parents were, no matter if you think it's right. It's modern day, love exists, and we can't force our children into a marriage."

She turned to Ten, "Despite my husband's impolite attitude, I can assure you we are only making a suggestion to our child."

"And if turns down our suggestion-" Kun said, interrupting his wife, "We will have to see the person he choose and our choice will be the deciding vote."

There was a little bit of silence in the room. The three voices had said their opinion, yet they all clashed. Ten nodded slowly and looked at Jieun with confusion in his eyes. He couldn't understand their motive.

"Alright, well-" He looked at the time, "I suppose I should be going and I suppose you've made your choices." 

He stood up, Jieun accompanying him to the door. Kun sat in silence as she led Ten to the door. He wondered since when his wife had such radical ideas. Just like his parents, his grandparents, and generations before, he would follow the matchmaking tradition. It confused him that Jieun didn't want the same.

When he heard the front door shut, he stood up and went to the living room where his wife was. She looked distraught as she took a seat on the couch. Kun tried to sit next to her, but she moved away.

"You've embarrassed me too much today." She snapped, moving away.

Kun wanted to scoff and send her a snarky remark, but held back because he was old enough to know better. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 

"I thought we had discussed this," Kun said, "I was under the impression we were the deciding vote and that we are gonna chose what's best for our child."

Jieun groaned, "And yes, I agree with you! But in no circumstances do I want to force any of our children into marriage like our parents did because-" She paused a bit her tongue.

"Because what?" Kun asked as she walked away. He stood up, pursuing her and asking again, "Because what? I'd like to know?" 

"Because it was wrong!" She shouted, making Kun stop, "Maybe it worked for us, but we're only lucky."

Kun stood back and took in her words. Jieun's pupils were dilating and her were held in a thin line. He thought for a second, that maybe she was right. He felt the realization knocked a wall down in his mind.

"I-" He started, "I guess." That was all he could say. 

She sighed, "Kun, I wish you were right. I wish things were like before, when matches were excepted and the norm but it's not that time anymore." She took his hand and looked him straight in the eyes, "People change, expectations change, and we can't stay in the past. Ten was right, with what he said. His job is merely suggestions now."

"And I don't like it." Kun exclaimed loudly. Jieun hugged him and her husband put his arms around her, mutter something under his breath.


	2. It’s Just That I’m Terrified...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If they agree on someone, it will be too late for us.” 
> 
> “Maybe in a few weeks, I'll have saved up...”
> 
> “A few weeks might be too late.”
> 
> —Motel and Tzeitel, Fiddler On the Roof

Sicheng watched his siblings from under an oak tree. He looked up from his book to make sure everyone was safe. Jisoo and Jungwoo were currently holding both of Chaeyoung's hands as she tried to roller skate down the sidewalk, wobbly on her feet (she was wearing a helmet, knee pads, and elbow pads, which Sicheng forced her to wear.) He smiled, assuring himself he had nothing to worry about. Jungwoo was tall enough to catch both Jisoo and Chaeyoung if they fell. He looked over at the skate park where Doyoung was with a couple friends. He was sitting on the edge as his friends skated. There was only one face he recognized from the distance, Doyoung's friend Yuta. His hair had changed from a bright red to brown-black, and it was messily curled with a flat iron. He noticed it was longer than usual, hair falling over one of his eyes.

Yuta saw Sicheng staring, and the two locked eyes for a bit. Sicheng blushed and looked down at his book. When he looked up, he saw Yuta was smiling brighter than before. He cursed the heavens silently, for god was testing him.

Life only tested him further as Doyoung and his friends made their way to Sicheng (or the cooler by him.) When they got closer, he recognized another face. One of the girls with them was Lisa, a friend of Doyoung for a couple months. They met in class and Sicheng didn't think he'd ever see them hanging out outside of school (Doyoung often talked about how he couldn't stand how stuck-up she was.) Doyoung's friends joined him on the grass and grabbed some of the soda Lisa brought.

"Hi!" She said to Sicheng, brightly and jovial. Lisa was always too nice to Sicheng and always tried to strike up a conversation with him, ignoring everyone except him.

"Hello," Sicheng said, with a fake smile. He turned away and sat next to Doyoung, trying to ignore the face that was on the other side of his brother. Yuta saw Sicheng and waved to him. Sicheng waved back and Doyoung muttered something unintelligible before moving backwards. Yuta immediately moved closer to Sicheng and the younger stood completely still.

"Relax, I'm not doing anything." He said, whispering into Sicheng's ear.

Sicheng pursed his lips, "I know, but people - my brother - are catching on."

Yuta sighed, "But you're just so-"

"Stop," Sicheng interrupted. "I don't wanna get embarassed."

"Sicheng, you're beautiful and I love you!" Yuta said, almost too loud. Sicheng looked at him in shock before both boys burst into laughter, confusing everyone around them. Sicheng just waved his hand as Doyoung looked at him in amusement.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked, walking towards Sicheng and sitting next to him. Yuta tried to surpress a glare, and looked down at the ground. Maybe Sicheng was too naive to her intentions, but Yuta wasn't having any of it.

"Nothing," Sicheng said.

"Oh well, may I join you?" She asked, batting her lashes. Sicheng looked at her and smiled forcefully. He nodded and she began to interrogate Sicheng with questions, sometimes not letting him give his full answer. Yuta watched Lisa try and move on to Sicheng in sadness, knowing he couldn't do anything to stop her. He heard the talk, the whispering, the gossip, he knew exactly what her intentions were. .

The sun began to set a little over 30 minutes of Lisa trying to interrogate Sicheng. Everyone began to leave, while Doyoung grabbed Jungwoo and the two youngest from the playground. The girls pouted for a bit, but Jungwoo promised they would go out like this soon, before summer was over. Doyoung's friends said goodbye to him, but Lisa said goodbye to Sicheng directly. She hugged Sicheng and asked for his number. Sicheng, knowing he didn't have any other choice, gave her his number. Her eyes lit up as she got his number, and Sicheng could've sworn she tried to kiss him if it wasn't for Yuta's arm pulling him away.

"Can we talk? You and me?" He said, not showing any particular emotion.

"Sure," Sicheng said, waving to Lisa (who was very slightly disappointed.)

Sicheng was dragged by Yuta to his car and he was very confused when Yuta opened the door and asked him to get in.

"Finally," Yuta said, closing the door, "Some privacy."

The two sat in silence for a bit before Sicheng turned to him and tried to get him to look back.

"Yuta," He said, taking his hand, "Talk to me."

Yuta didn't reply, but turned to Sicheng and placed his hand on his cheek. He wiped off a tiny leaf that had stuck to his face and the younger felt his heart rate rise to a very fast tempo.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

Sicheng looked him straight in the eyes. He saw his pupils shaking, while the rest of his face was emotionless. He looked at his boyfriend in worry and took his hand off his face.

"Is this about Lisa?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Yuta looked sheepishly at him and Sicheng sighed.

"I'm not interested in her, you know that. I only have you in my eyes."

Yuta shook his head, "But do you love me?" He looked hurt, worried, and a little nervous. Sicheng knew he had nothing to worry about, but the older didn't.

"I love you." Sicheng said, leaning in closer to Yuta, saying the words very slowly. "Aishiteru" He said, placing a kiss on Yuta's neck, "Je t'aime" was a kiss on his cheek, "Ich liebe dich," a kiss on his forehead, "Te amo," a kiss on the tip of his nose, and finally "Wo ai ni," was a kiss on the lips.

When Sicheng moved away, he saw that Yuta was red everywhere from the apples of his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He looked surprised, content, adorable, and beautiful in his eyes. Sicheng asked him if now he believed him and Yuta only told him to shut up.

"What?" Sicheng asked, appalled by his response, "I said it! In six languages too!"

"Just shut up and kiss me." He said, pulling Sicheng towards him by his hair.

"Frisky," Sicheng said, catching his lips with his own, in a smile.

The two kissed for awhile, Sicheng climbing into the driver's seat to get better access to Yuta. Yuta's hands roamed over his boyfriend's chest, running all the way from his abs to his hip bones. He felt the definition of his muscles through his T-shirt (Yuta didn't dare to take it off, they were not ready in the slightest.) Still, in the brief moments when they paused and just looked at each other, Yuta fell in love with Sicheng even more. Seeing his lips that were red from being bitten, his disheveled hair, his pupil-less black eyes, and cute little ears that were red from the stuffy car and his own embarrassment.

Sicheng's phone buzzed and he picked it up, both of them knowing who it was from.

_doyoung: we going home but since your making out with yuta have him drive you home._

Sicheng involuntarily screamed, startling Yuta as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Yuta asked, sitting up.

"He, he-" He showed his phone to Yuta, who laughed.

"It's not funny!" Sicheng yelled, "Holy shit, what if he tells mom and dad, then we'll never be able to see each other and oh my god i'll have my phone taken away-"

"Baobei calm down." Yuta said, the pet name taking Sicheng's attention, "Call your brother and sort this out." He pulled Sicheng's back to his chest and hugged him. Sicheng shakily called his brother, using his other hand to squeeze Yuta's in distress.

"We're gonna be fine, baobei." Yuta whispered as Doyoung picked up.

"H-h-hi" Sicheng said, barely babbling out a word.

_"Hey what's up?"_ Doyoung said, sounding a little too calm.

"I-" He paused and Yuta whispered for him to calm down, "I don't know what to say, where to start I just-"

_"God Sicheng, you're such a mess, I haven't said anything about this to mom, not even Jungwoo."_ Doyoung said.

"Please, please, don't." Sicheng said, still very nervous.

_"Hey, you know what I think about their rules. My lips are sealed."_ There was a pause,_ "Hey look, Jungwoo's really confused what do you want me to say."_

"I don't know-" Sicheng said looking at Yuta. He mouthed "Can I?" and Yuta stopped for a bit.

"If you trust him, I will as well." He replied, softly as to not alert Doyoung.

_"Hello? Sicheng you-"_

"You can tell Jungwoo." He said. There was some shuffling over the phone and Sicheng heard a faint gasp from the other line.

_"I told - Jungwoo shut up I don't wanna tell the girls - I told Jungwoo."_

"Okay," Sicheng said, "So then-"

_"Can I talk to you and Yuta? I know he's there, you can put it on speaker."_ Doyoung said.

"Hold on a sec-" Sicheng pulled the phone away and asked Yuta if he was ready to have that kind of talk with Doyoung."

"I don't mind," Yuta said, "It's about time I talk to him about me going out with his older brother."

Sicheng smiled as he put the phone on speaker, "You're on speaker Doyoung."

_"Alright Yuta, you better tell me when, where, how, and why the fuck you're fucking my older brother."_

"Doyoung! We haven't done it!" Sicheng snapped, red in the face at his honesty.

Yuta scoffed, "Alright well we've been together for two years, since the first soccer game of Junior year"

_"TWO YEARS?"_ Doyoung almost yelled through the phone, _"AND I DIDN'T KNOW SHIT?"_

"I wasn't ready to tell you!" Sicheng said, grabbing the phone from Yuta's hand, "Besides, it wasn't your business."

"Sichengie, I tell you EVERYTHING" He said, still very annoyed.

"Well this is different, Yuta's not just a high-school boyfriend!" He said, and Yuta looked at him in shock. Not because of his statement, but because this was the first time he was telling someone about the late night conversations they had regarding the future.

_"What do you-"_ Doyoung paused, and Sicheng knew his jaw had dropped to the floor,_ "You don't mean that-"_

"He means exactly that," Yuta said, "And I couldn't agree with him more."

There was a long pause, and Sicheng almost thought he had hung up. He gripped Yuta's hand tightly, waiting a response. Telling Doyoung all of this so suddenly only meant things weren't gonna be the same anymore. No more would Sicheng believe that the future was so far away, but now the future was happening right there, right in front of him and Yuta's eyes. And both of them couldn't be happier.

_"I'm lost for words."_ Doyoung finally said,_ "Does that mean you two are already-"_

"Not yet, no not yet." Sicheng said, "We're waiting until college."

_"To get married or-"_

"I haven't, no one's, um, uh, you know-" Yuta stuttered.

"Oh so Yuta's gonna propose." Doyoung said, again with too much tranquility. There was silence, and Doyoung broke it by laughing. It wasn't exactly tense between the three, but nobody was ready for Doyoung's words, not even the speaker himself.

_"Look,"_ He started, _"I'm your younger brother and I do agree with your opinion of this matchmaking shit. Did I expect you to be a total hypocrite? No, but you know I can't be mad at that. So I guess-"_ He stopped, _"Go get married, have a house in the suburbs with a white picket fence, have two little children, dinner parties with red wine and truffle pasta, go do that."_

"For your information, we're gonna live in the city in Toronto with three children, Mingyu, Yoonoh, and Tsuru." Yuta said, grabbing the phone, "And no, we're not gonna have any picket fences because I hate those."

_"Damn okay,"_ Doyoung said_, "I guess I should wrap this up with a few words with Sicheng, so Yuta if you could-"_ He didn't finish his sentence but he got the message.

"Alright that's fair," He said stepping out of the car and leaning on the window.

"So," He took the phone off of speaker phone, "What do you wanna talk about?"

A sigh was heard on the other line, _"I do trust Yuta's intentions and stuff, I mean I've been friends with him forever but, Sicheng are you sure about this?"_ Doyoung sounded worried, _"You're barely an adult and you're so ready to be with him for life, I mean is this a good choice? I know you know the severity of this choice, I just don't want you to get hurt. And I mean, is Yuta ready?"_

Sicheng sighed. Of course he had thought of everything and the rational part of his brain still questioned him on whether or not this was a good idea. He loved Yuta, and he was truly Sicheng's first love. They were each other's first loves, and Sicheng couldn't imagine life without him. Once he fell into place with Yuta, he never got unstuck. Deep down, he knew he was too young. He knew the first few months could be chaotic and full of fights. But he was willing to try.

"I understand your points, really I do. And I know me and Yuta are young, but this just seems right. Nothing else makes sense." He paused, "I've never loved anyone more."

_"I can tell"_

Sicheng laughed, "Maybe if I wasn't perpetually scared of being matched with someone I don't want, life wouldn't work like this. Maybe me and Yuta would wait for a few more years before we got married, but this life I have right now is what I have, even if I hate it. He took a deep breath, "It just means Yuta's gonna get down on one knee with a little black box a little sooner."

_"Wow, Sicheng my heart is really gonna explode if you keep talking about how much you love Yuta."_ Doyoung said, _"That, or I'll throw up."_

Sicheng laughed, but then he realized something, "Wait, you should be home by now!"

_"Jungwoo promised the girls ice cream so they've been in the cafe for the past 30 minutes."_

Relief washed over Sicheng like ice water on a hot summer day, "Oh thank god."

_"I know right?"_ He sighed, _"I guess, I should let you two be alone for a minute."_

"You should," Sicheng said, looking at Yuta's puppy eyes begging to come in. He gestured for Yuta to come in, and he opened to door joyfully.

_"See you, Sicheng Nakamoto"_

"Doyoung!" Sicheng exclaimed, his brother hanging up abruptly. Yuta looked at him, as if expecting something. Sicheng smiled and kissed him, for the millionth time that day.

"So he approves?" Yuta asked, when he pulled away.

"Yes." He said, "It's just the parents now."

"Shit," Yuta said, knowing everything about Sicheng's life, "I guess we'll have to deal with that pretty soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, shit’s getting spicy


	3. Not Anxious To Find A Wife (Husband)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wonder if Yente found a husband for you?” 
> 
> “I’m not anxious for Yente to find me a husband” 
> 
> “Not unless it’s Motel, the tailor”

Jungwoo studied his older brother's face as they drove home. The girls were happily eating ice cream in the back, not paying attention to their brothers. He looked tensed and worried, and was doing a bad job of concealing it. His lips were pressed together in a frown and his eyebrows were curved down. He had one hand on the wheel as they parked, and got out of the car first. Jungwoo looked behind him. The girls still hadn't noticed and he sighed in relief.

When they got in the house, both parents were gone, but Sicheng was lying on the living room couch texting someone. He saw Doyoung look down at Sicheng and shake his head with a smile. Jungwoo watched the two say something to each other which made the oldest throw a couch cushion at his brother's head. He smiled.

Perhaps it won't take long for Doyoung to come around, He thought, taking a seat next to the middle son.

"So when did you see each other?" He asked, propping his head up on his knee.

Sicheng didn't look up from his phone, or take out an earbud, "You know how I always go to the library to study on Mondays and Wednesdays?"

Jungwoo's jaw dropped, "Hold up-"

Sicheng looked at him and rolled his eyes, "I do go there! The only difference is that I don't stay at the library until 7, I'm only there for about 30 minutes. Then I'll meet Yuta."

"I'm sure you two are very productive," Jungwoo said, shaking his head.

"Shut up."

"Have you been to his house?" Jungwoo asked, and Sicheng didn't respond. He sharply inhaled and Jungwoo squealed.

“Be quiet, we’ve been together for two years. It’s not unusual, nor have we—“ He paused, “Yeah, you know.”

“I bet you’ll do it soon” Jungwoo said quietly.

Sicheng blushed as red as roses, “Yuta wants to do it on our anniversary” He said, quietly under his breath.

Jungwoo scrunched his nose, “Ew I don’t need details.”

Sicheng picked up a stray pillow and threw it at Jungwoo, who screamed a little too loud. He ended up hugging the pillow and Sicheng rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic reaction.

A couple minutes went by before Sicheng realized Jungwoo was staring at him with squinting eyes. He knew exactly what his brother wanted to ask, but spared the awkwardness and unpleasantness of the deed.

"I'll tell mom and dad about Yuta as soon as he proposes, so then they have no other option but to accept us." Sicheng said, making Jungwoo look a little more relieved. He looked at him with a smile and shook his head.

"You know I never thought straight laced, rule-following, listen to your parents, Qian-Lee Sicheng would be breaking the biggest rule of the family." The younger said, running his hands over the soft salmon pillow, "I thought it would be Doyoung."

He shrugged, "I think you're right." He looked at Jungwoo, "I think I'm just like Doyoung."

Jungwoo raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. He shook his head as Sicheng looked at him completely seriously.

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Laughter sounded from Doyoung’s room, grabbing the attention of both brother’s. Jungwoo and Sicheng looked up as they heard the middle child talking to someone they couldn’t find a name for. 

“He came around,” Jungwoo said, before bursting into laughter with Sicheng. 

The eldest knew Doyoung would come around, he wouldn't be the feisty middle child if he didn’t. 

-

Soon after the sun began to set and the mosquitoes roamed the sky, the Qian Lees had dinner.

The three youngest daughters all talked to each other on one side of the table while the older siblings and parents sat at another end. 

Jungwoo sat in silence, wondering how long it would take for his parents to just spit out the fact that Sicheng had a match. He had seen the photo of Lisa, the business card of someone who was definitely not related to either of his parents jobs, the pieces put themselves together. 

The whole day, Jungwoo had to forcefully make himself smile as Sicheng gushed and gushed about his soon to be fiancé, knowing it was too late for him already. He didn’t want to break his brother’s heart, but was scared to tell him and make the situation even worse. 

He glanced at Doyoung, who looked unusually happier than normal. He was softly smiling and looked like he was daydreaming as he stared at his plate. 

Kun cleared his throat and Jungwoo felt his involuntarily tighten up. 

“Sicheng,” He started, “To keep it short, your mom and I have found you a wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i’ll update every week  
also me: doesn’t update for a month and is always on ao3


	7. Update

Hey...

I'm gonna put a pause on this for awhile, I've got a lot happening at the moment and I don't feel like writing anymore of this for awhile. I'll start back up in a bit, and I really have a lot of ideas for this concept, it's just really hard to keep up with them and such.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m a complete mess and don’t have a clear plot line for the story I don’t really have a clear updating schedule but I’ll try to update this at least every two weeks.
> 
> I’m not doing a lot in school right now, so I’ll probably be able to update everyone week or so for the rest of Oct. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
